Blue's Big Holiday
Blue's Big Holiday is the 10th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 3. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Wynonna *Towers of Blocks *Green Puppy *Sam *Orange Kitten *Doll With Orange Dress *Tyrese *Purple Kangaroo *Pocket *Snail *Turquoise *Felt Friends *Magenta Summary It's the holidays in the Blue's Clues neighborhood and we're getting together some great gifts, as well as creating patches for a memory quilt. They even pick out the perfect gifts for some of Blue's friends. Later, they deliver them and learn all about various holiday traditions. In the process, they also receive several great patches for the quilt. Recap Steve invites the viewers into the house for the holidays. They got the fireplace going and the viewers get a look at Blue & Steve's Holiday Quilt. Every year they add new memory patches. There was a holiday patch of Steve when he was younger and he stands next to his grandma. There was also a holiday patch on the day Paprika was born. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper & Paprika saw the memory patch of when she was born. Mr. Salt goes "Ahh, what a day that was". Steve & Blue had to add new patches. Blue had something she wanted to add to their holiday quilt and that's when they decided to play a holiday game of Blue's Clues. After Steve wipes the pawprint off the screen using a yellow piece of fabric, the pawprint gets stuck on it. Steve thought the pawprint wanted to be added to the holiday quilt. Steve decided to do that later. Steve goes to Sidetable and gets his notebook. But it wasn't just any regular notebook, it was a holiday notebook. When shaken, it sounds like holiday bells. Steve & Blue were ready to play their holiday game of Blue's Clues. Tickety and Slippery were given a present to Mailbox. Steve told the viewers that it was a flag warmer. Then, Steve noticed there was a clue on a card with 4 little pawprints. Steve draws the first clue in his notebook. But Steve didn't more information. Steve & Blue had a look at their snow globe. Blue skidoos into the snow globe and Steve did too. Steve noticed that he was in Toyland. A holiday train comes down the track and some toys complain. First, there was a doll who thought nobody wants her as a present, because she's different. The reason that the doll was different was because her dress is orange instead of green. Steve compliments the doll saying that it's unique and thought maybe Orange Kitten would like a doll in a orange dress as a present. Steve gets out a holiday bag and the doll jumps into it. Next, there were some towers of blocks. But for some reason, something was wrong with the green tower of blocks. The green tower of blocks feels a little sad because he's different and the reason was the green tower of blocks keeps falling down. He builds up and then falls down. Steve knew someone who would like to have a tower of blocks to build and knock down. Steve thought Green Puppy would like a present like that. The green tower of blocks gets into the holiday bag one block at a time from top to bottom. Then, there was another toy who felt sad and nobody wanted him as a present because he's different. He considers to be a pocket and Steve thought Purple Kangaroo would like a pouch. His sister has a pouch, but Purple doesn't. The pocket feels happy and jumps into the holiday bag. After collecting 3 gifts for 3 of Blue's friends, and skidoo back home where Steve slip on a blanket with a clue on it, but he couldn't get back home and he had to stay in Toyland for a few minutes. Steve saw there was a clue on a blue spotted blanket. He draws the 2nd clue in his notebook. Steve had 2 clues but still can't figure out what Blue wants to had to the holiday quilt. Steve needed to find the 3rd clue. Steve gets the holiday bag ready and he skidoos out of Toyland back home. Steve puts on his mittens, his hat and his scarf on. Steve and Blue headed outside and it was starting to snow. They had to stop at 3 different houses. Their first stop was Green Puppy's house. Steve & Blue look through the window and saw a tree. They also noticed that they're putting a star on the top. They thought Green & Wynonna are celebrating Christmas. Steve & Blue go up to the door. Steve rings the doorbell and then Green and Wynonna come out. Steve explained that they were delivering gifts and noticed they had a tree in their living room. Green barks out Christmas. Steve wanted to know what Christmas is all about. Wynonna explains that Christmas is the time where the family gathers together and they celebrate a very special birth. Steve thought about it and thought Christmas is like a special birthday. Steve had a present for Green. It was a tower of blocks. The tower of blocks come out and when they fell down on their own, Green laughs. Wynonna thought that was a perfect present for Green because he enjoys knocking down blocks. Wynonna & Green had a present for Steve and Blue. It was a Christmas patch. They can add it to their holiday quilt. Wynonna and Green wave goodbye and said Happy Holidays and the door closes. Steve and Blue make their second stop to Orange Kitten's house. They noticed that Sam and Orange are lighting candles. Steve wanted to know that the candle holder was called. The viewers told him it was called a menorah. Steve also asked what holiday Sam & Orange were celebrating. The viewers told them Hanukkah. Steve goes to the door and rings the doorbell. Sam & Orange come out. They told them Happy Holidays. Blue & Orange hug. Steve & Blue watched Sam & Orange light up a menorah and wanted to be sure what holiday they celebrate where they light up a menorah. Orange tells them Hanukkah and they were right. Steve wanted to know what Hanukkah was about. Sam tells him that Hanukkah is a holiday where eight candles are lit to remember a lamp that had enough oil to burn for one day. Orange finishes Sam's sentence with instead it lasted for eight whole days. Steve was amazed and thought it was a miracle and that's the true meaning of Hanukkah. Hanukkah celebrates the miracle of light. Steve and Blue had a present for Orange. It was a doll in an orange dress. Orange thanked Steve and Blue for the gift. Sam just remembered that She & Orange made a gift for Steve and Blue. It was a Hanukkah patch. So far Steve & Blue have to holiday patches to add later onto the Holiday Quilt. Steve & Blue had one more gift to deliver. Sam & Orange said goodbye to Steve & Blue and wished them Happy Holidays and the door closes. Steve & Blue make one more stop and it was to Purple Kangaroo's house. They saw that Purple was helping his owner set up a cup, corn and candles on a mat on the table. Steve & Blue wanted to know what holiday they're celebrating. The viewers told them Kwanzaa. Steve waves to Purple and his owner through the window. The door opens and they greet outside. Steve wasn't sure if Purple's owner met the viewers at home. He said no and said his name was Tyrese. So, Steve & Blue watched Tyrese & Purple put out a cup, corn and candles on a mat on the table and wanted to know what they we're celebrating. Purple responds Kwanzaa to them. Tyrese explained that Kwanzaa is a celebration of being together and to help make their community strong. Tyrese & Purple had a gift for Steve & Blue. Steve wondered if it was a Kwanzaa patch and it was. The Kwanzaa patch was from Tyrese & Purple. Now it was time for Steve & Blue to give Purple a gift. It was a pouch. Purple has a pouch of his own to put all of his things inside. Tyrese was most impressed and thought a pouch was a perfect gift for Purple. Tyrese & Purple wave goodbye to Steve & Blue. As the door closes, it was Mailtime. They had to hurry home fast. Steve & Blue head inside. Mailbox comes in through the window. Steve had to get off his hat, scarf and mittens. After that, he sits in the thinking chair and was told that Mailbox had a letter for Steve & Blue. Steve mentioned to Mailbox that he had a present to give Mailbox. Steve opens the letter and it was from Blue's friend, Magenta. Magenta slides on a sled down a snowy hill. After that, Magenta barks Happy Holidays Blue and Bye. Steve said Happy Holidays to Magenta. After reading the letter, Mailbox comes back to show his flag warmer and it was just what he wanted. Mailbox had a present for Steve. Steve opens the gift and inside it was a rattle and without knowing it, Steve realized that a rattle was the 3rd clue. Steve gets out the notebook and draws the 3rd clue. Now that Steve had all 3 clues, he was ready to sit in the thinking chair but then realized he was already sitting in the thinking chair. Now, it was time for a clue review. Steve had to figure out what Blue wanted to add to their holiday quilt. The clues were 4 little prints, a blue spotted blanket and a rattle. Steve studies the 3rd clue and asked who would use a rattle. The viewers said that a baby uses a rattle. Steve also wanted to know who as a baby would make 4 little prints and had a blue spotted blanket. The answer turned out to be Blue as a baby. Because when Blue was a baby, she made 4 little prints, had a blanket with blue spots and shook her baby rattle. Steve just figured out Blue's Clues. Blue shows the patch of herself as a baby. Blue adds her holiday patch onto the holiday quilt. Now it was time to share the patches with their friends at home. Tickety made a patch of herself with Grandfather Clock. Slippery made a patch of a holiday bubble snowman. Shovel & Pail made a patch of a snow castle. Steve told the friends about the 3 different holiday patches. There was Christmas, Hanukkah & Kwanzaa. Then it was time for some snowball cookies. After that, Steve thought it was great to have the viewers celebrate the holidays with them. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *This is one of two Holiday themed episodes. This one focused more on the holidays itself, and the other one, Blue's First Holiday, focused more on family and memories from it. *This is the last episode to use the 1996-1999 Nick Jr. logo at the end of the episode. In this episode, the logo was the kangaroos from Blue Wants to Play a Song Game and Blue's Sad Day. On later episodes, the 1999 Nick Jr. Productions logo will be used for the rest of the series. *This episode featured the most live action characters with speaking parts. **In the Season 4 finale episode Steve Goes to College, the record holds the most live action non-speaking humans. *Blue hides behind a bush during the opening. *The tree has no leaves. *Steve's holiday notebook makes a jingling sound when it's shook. *During the Blue's Clues theme song, Blue took out the regular version of the notebook instead of the holiday version of the notebook. *Blue skidooed back home offscreen. *This is the first time Green Puppy is called Green. *Steve didn't mention the name of the candle holder which was called a Kinara. It was used to celebrate Kwanzaa. *Mailbox's Flag Warmer was later seen in Season 5 finale episode Blue's First Holiday. *Steve sings the So Long Song in the living room, they don't zoom out from the door of the house. Instead, the credits are shown while Steve and Blue continue dancing. *The content consultants for this episode are Daniel Anderson and Laura G. Brown. **They're the exact same consultants from What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?. *P.J. Bassett and Minque Rilley were Steve's Friends from Hide and Seek. *This is the last episode to air in 1999. *This aired as part of Nickelodeon's Holiday Stocking Stuffers *The doll with the orange dress actually had a yellow dress instead of orange. *This episode is the first of two on the video "Blue's Big Holiday." The video uses a combined credits sequence which does not properly separate the crew for each episode. The format used is Season 3 Generic. It is also the first of two bonus episodes on the 2003 DVD release of Blue's First Holiday. **This episode is also 1 of 4 episodes featured in the "Nick Jr. Holiday" DVD along with holiday episodes from Dora the Explorer ("A Present for Santa"), Little Bill ("Merry Christmas, Little Bill"), and a bonus Rugrats episode ("Babies in Toyland"). *In this episode, Blue creates a patch featuring herself as a baby. We learn more about when Blue was a puppy in the Season 5 finale episode Blue's First Holiday. *We learn in this episode that Green Puppy, Orange Kitten, and Purple Kangaroo are owned respectively by Wynonna, Sam and Tyrese. *Wynonna Judd and Tyrese Gibson receive "Special Guest Appearance" credits and Lisa Datz receives an "Also Featuring" credit. Adam Peltzman is credited as one of Steve's Friends for his role as the voice of Green Puppy. Koyalee Chanda is not credited for her role as the voice of Magenta. *This is the third episode that the Mailtime segment takes place rather close to the end of the episode, instead of more towards the middle. **The other two times were in Season 1 episodes A Snowy Day and Magenta Comes Over. **After Steve and Blue say goodbye to Tyrese and Purple, as the door closes, it was Mailtime. ***Steve and Blue had to hurry home fast, and they sang the song while they we're doing this. ****This is the first time Blue barks the lines When it comes I wanna wail in the song. ***Then they made it inside to yell out "Mail". ***At the end of the Mailtime Song, you can't see Blue. ****Blue's howling at the end of the song sounds similar to Adventures in Art and What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? except it high. ****Blue howled out in the high note. *****She continued doing that in later episodes 100th Episode Celebration, Magenta's Messages and Joe's Clues. ***In the Mail Time segment, Steve and Blue weren't in the Blue's Clues House when the mail call started, so they end up singing the part of the Mailtime song outside, and make it just in time to get the mail. ****Steve gives Mailbox a present and then Mailbox gives Steve the letter. ****The letter is from Magenta instead of Steve's friends. *This is the first episode Blue's voice is higher pitched. **This later happens in Season 5. **When Steve says "We're in Toyland!", his voice from early Season 1 is used. *After the So Long Song was sung, the reversed scene of the door closing and Blue waving to the viewer in one of the windows wasn't seen. *This episode marks the first winter holiday special. *This is not the only episode where Steve is wearing a sweater. The second will be Stormy Weather. Goof *Alice Wilder is credited as Dr. Alice Wilder, Angela C. Santomero is credited as Angela Santomero, and Tyrese Gibson is credited as Tyrese. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening7.jpg Doi!.jpg 2105280920 a6ae59d548 z.jpg TowerofBlocks.png Green_dog's_owner.jpg Sammysam.jpg Tyrese.jpg MAIL_7.jpg Kangaroos (1999).JPG Blue's_Clues_Holiday_Notebook.jpg IMG_0354.jpg|Four Little Prints IMG_0355.jpg|Blanket IMG_0356.jpg|Rattle Our Holiday Clues.jpg|Our Holiday Clues are Pawprints, a blanket, and a rattle|link=Blue's Big Holiday Blanket2.png Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Crying Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes focusing on Paprika Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Tock Category:Episodes focusing on Slippery Soap Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Green Puppy Category:Episodes focusing on Orange Kitten Category:Episodes focusing on Purple Kangaroo Category:2nd Clue Before Skidoo